Hari's Off Day
by KittyTheDemonHostess
Summary: Hariko Ukitake is very well known for causing chaos and disruption around the Seireitei, but what happens when Karma decides to turn things around? T for Kensei's language Slight Kensei/OC


**Sorry, everyone, I've been experiencing writer's block on Anime Games and I have an announcement on my profile about what's going on. Thank you and now, I don't own Bleach, but I have some claim to Hime and Hari, along with LittleRed.**

* * *

><p>Hari limped her way around the streets of the Gotei 13 with a rather... unbelievable expression on her face. When Shinji and Hiyori saw Hari, they nearly jumped out of their skin, almost sure the world was about to end.<p>

The reason was plain and simple. Hari had what seemed to be the most upset and downcast face imaginable. Though, if anyone knew why, they would understand fully. See, Hari, little troublemaking, prank pulling, chaos starting Hari, was having an _**extremely **_bad day.

* * *

><p>It all started not long after she woke up that morning and went about her usual routine of eating breakfast with her father and sister then hugging them as she went to go do what she normally did best; bugging the living shit out of some of her <em>'favorite' <em>people and simply visit everyone else. Her first stop, Kaien Shiba.

Kaien had been sitting outside, enjoying the day so far, not having a real care in the world right at the moment. It changed when Hari 'accidentally' dropped a small branch on his head. The small girl easily jumped out of the tree, but it was when she started running as Kaien chased her that it all started.

Her sandal got in something and Hari fell over and skinned her elbow, real bad at that. She didn't register what happened until Kaien grabbed her arm and a huge jolt of pain shot through her arm like she just got stabbed.

If it weren't for the surprise of the pain, Hari would have just taken it, got her arm wrapped and be on her way. Unfortunately, something else had other plans for Hari that day. Her next stop was to see Kisuke and Yoruichi for some training at Squad 2. Her Hakuda training with Kisuke went pretty normal. A couple scratches, but nothing Hari didn't expect. It was her Shunpo training with Yoruichi that things went wrong... again.

Yoruicihi was trying to get Hari to catch her, but Hari's arm was starting to hurt again, due to recently getting done with Hakuda training. Hari got distracted from the pain, didn't put enough power in a step and fell and scraped her knee to the point of blood coming out. Fortunately, Kisuke had a first-aid kit and took care of her knee.

Yoruichi decided that they take a break from training until her injuries healed up. Hari agreed completely.

As Hari made her way to Squad 8 to visit her 'uncle' and 'aunt', she waved or made faces at the other Captains as she passed by. After reaching Squad 8, Lisa inquired about Hari's injuries. Hari simply said she fell, which wasn't far from the truth, and started playing with Shunsui. After a while, when nothing happened, Hari took a chance and ran to keep Shunsui from catching her.

She didn't count on finding on of the few stairways on the Squad 8 compound. Hari fell, tried to stop and catch herself and ended up with a twisted ankle and a sore jaw. Lisa couldn't believe none of Hari's teeth broke. It was indeed a miracle in itself.

Lisa offered to get Hari home, but the small girl declined. She was the tough girl out of her and Hime, she'd be fine. Hari didn't count on the rain, which she was sitting just out of reach from.

* * *

><p>"... I hate this..." Hari said after recalling her day. Karma just seemed to have it in for her today. What she did this time... it was hard to tell. Still, was all of this necessary? Hari didn't think so.<p>

"Hari? What the hell are you doing out here, brat?" Hari looked up to see none other than Kensei Muguruma, the Gotei's resident badass Captain.

"Hi, Kensei..." Kensei raised an eyebrow, suspicious of Hari's unusual behavior. Normally, the tiny girl would jump up and hug him, but he noticed the bandages and saw why.

"Hey, what's been going on? I saw Shunsui and he said you fell and hurt yourself pretty bad. You okay?"

"... no..." Hari finally had it. She started to cry, which Kensei really didn't expect.

"Hey, hey! Um... let's get out of the rain first, okay? Don't need you sick on top of everything else." Without permission, like he needed it, Kensei picked the crying girl up and carried her to Squad 9, his squad. When they got to his office, Kensei put Hari in his office chair so he could lean on his desk.

"Okay, start from the beginning. What the hell happened to ya, brat?" Hari sniffed and took a deep breath before she started.

"Everything was fine this morning. It was when I went to go bug Kaien that I ended up tripping and getting this." Hari pointed to her bandaged elbow for emphasis. Kensei nodded for her to continue.

"Later, I went to go train with Yoruichi and Kisuke. Hakuda training went fine, I didn't get anything I normally wouldn't. But my elbow really started to hurt after that and in Shunpo training with Yoruichi, I didn't put enough energy in a step and got this." Hari then pointed to her bandaged up knee.

Kensei raised an eyebrow, not completely believing that Hari actually got distracted from training, but motioned for her to go on.

"Well, Yoruichi decided we should wait til my knee and elbow feel better before we train again, so I went to see Uncle Shunsui and Aunt Lisa for a while. Uncle Shunsui and I were playing tag, but I decided to try finding Aunt Lisa so he couldn't get me and found the stairs instead."

"Wha? How come you're not black and blue!"

"I tried to stop, but it didn't work... I ended up banging my chin on a stair and twisting my ankle."

"Then Lisa offered to take you home, but you wanted to go by yourself. Hari, I swear."

"But then it started to rain and I didn't wanna walk anymore an..." Hari stopped as tears welled up again, which made Kensei let out a defeated sigh. Why him, really?

"Don't start that again... look, brat, so you had an off day. It happens, alright? Everyone has had a bad day at some point, you just gotta wait til the next day for things to get better, ya know?" Hari sniffed again and wiped her nose, nodding.

"Good. It looks like it stopped raining, so how about I get you home?"

"Yeah... thank you, Kensei. I needed that." Kensei felt his blood heat up behind his ears as Hari gave him an unbelievably rare smile that even her father may have seen only a few times. The true, genuine smile that matched the fact that she was a little girl. At least in most people's eyes. It didn't help that both girls were so _short_.

"Whatever, let's just go."

"Kensei, you big dummy, open the door!" Kensei did everything in his power to _not _massacre Mashiro right in front of Hari.

"I was talking to Hari, you idiot! Go find something else to do!"

"There's nothing to do~!"

"Quit whining and leave! That's an order!"

"I didn't hear 'Simon Says'~!"

"Mashiro, get out of here before I kick you to next Thursday!" Kensei's lieutenant made another whining noise before she left.

"Ugh, why me?" Hari's grin simply grew. She guessed she didn't have it so bad. At least she didn't have to deal with Mashiro everyday like Kensei did.


End file.
